In the past and currently, plastic membership identification cards for members of organizations such as private clubs, athletic organizations, business associations, Red Cross blood donors, have been provided by manufacturers to these organizations by supplying printed paper materials inclusive of a space to affix a plastic membership identification card, which is first printed, and then adhered in this space. Also these respective printed papers with their respective completed plastic membership identification cards were placed in a complete mailing envelope by the organization for sending to the members.
The times involved, the procedures involved, and the costs involved in supplying organizations with these plastic membership identification cards have been considered excessive enough to consider alternatives.